1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of multiposition electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular connectors are known in the prior art as exemplified, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,725 issued to G. C. Thomas, Jr. on Mar. 19, 1946; and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,769 issued to L. R. Travis on June 13, 1967; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,061 issued to H. Haag et al. on Oct. 27, 1970. Haag discloses an apparatus in which discrete elements may be joined to one another to build up a composite structure whereas Thomas and Travis disclose an apparatus in which a continuous strip of previously interconnected elements may be divided into smaller segments containing a predetermined number of positions. However, in each case, the connector elements have fully enclosed chambers which are limited to the acceptance therein of discrete individual elements. Such devices are therefor not adaptable to placement over the edge of a printed circuit board or like element which requires an elongate contiguous opening in the connector. Furthermore, there is no provision in such prior art devices for opening the connector to provide access to the interior thereof for selective insertion or removal of one or more electrical contact elements or parts.